


Inigo and Morgan (M) Support Conversation

by Straccia_Tella



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Male!Morgan, it was so fun writing inigo, my child morgan is incredibly snarky in this, this was written when I was still into awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straccia_Tella/pseuds/Straccia_Tella
Summary: These two didn't have a support conversation with each other (that wasn't when they were siblings) so I decided on writing one of my own.





	Inigo and Morgan (M) Support Conversation

C Support  
**Inigo** : Hmm, rejected yet again. I don’t understand why women just can’t see my charms.  
**Morgan** : Hey there Inigo, you’re looking chipper today!  
**Inigo** : Ha,ha, very funny Morgan. I’m in stitches…  
**Morgan** : Word around camp is that you’ve been rejected again. What’s this, the thirtieth time?  
**Inigo** : There’s no need for you to keep count and I doubt word around camp spreads that fast. Anyway, it doesn’t really matter. So I didn’t capture one lady’s heart, there’s plenty of other women in the world for me!  
**Morgan** : Yeah, plenty more to reject you, you philanderer.  
**Inigo** : Ouch. You really don’t mince words, do you Morgan?  
**Morgan** : Heheheh, I just have a wide vocabulary.  
**Inigo** : Hmm... What are you reading there?  
**Morgan** : This? Oh, just a book on strategies. I’m hoping I can contribute to the army, so mother doesn’t have to work herself to the bone. Since I don’t remember a lot about her and father, I’m doing all I can to find those memories again. All I can really recall are books, so I'm hoping they'll trigger a memory or something.  
**Inigo** : Right, you have amnesia like your mother. Two birds of a feather I suppose.  
**Morgan** : By the way, do you want to read this? It’s really interesting.  
**Inigo** : I’m more of a man for flowers than a man for books. They’re not really my cup of tea. Speaking of tea, I just remembered I planned to have tea time with this lovely lady I met.  
**Morgan** : Hey, can I come with you? It sounds like fun. I don’t really know how to act around some of the girls at camp, so I can use this for research. Pretty please??  
**Inigo** : No, this is an adult only event. You can be a good little kid and read your books at camp, okay?  
**Morgan** : Hey, I’m about the same age as you, I’m not a kid!  
**Inigo** : No can do Morgan, well I’m off, ciao!  
**Morgan** : … A kid huh? I’ll show him who’s a kid! _Nobody_ gets away with calling me that! … Well, maybe mother and father do…  
  
  
B Support  
**Inigo** : Hmm, where should I go today? The old spot just isn’t doing any good at hiding me if-  
**Morgan** : …  
**Inigo** : …  
**Morgan** : …  
**Inigo** : Erm, Morgan? Is there something you want from me?  
**Morgan** : Oh, nothing~  
**Inigo** : Yet you’ve been at my back for THREE days, Morgan! Honestly, this is starting to get a little silly.  
**Morgan** : Fine, fine, I got you something, a gift.  
**Inigo** : A gift? Oh, well that’s… thoughtful of you.  
**Morgan** : I got you a book, it’s called-  
**Inigo** : I think I already told you they aren’t exactly my cup of tea.  
**Morgan** : Aww, and I went through all the trouble to get that one for you! *sniff* And I looked so long for it.  
**Inigo** : Oh, fine, fine! Since you’re so insistent, let’s see…….. AGH! A bug flew out of the pages?! ARGH, GYAAH! Get it off me! Get it off! Disgusting little, AAGH! NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!  
**Morgan** : Ha,ha, ha! That’s what you get! The look on your face, priceless, ha, ha, ha!  
**Inigo** : Th-that was a dirty trick, Morgan! Blegh, what kind of bug was that?!  
**Morgan** : Not telling you, you deserved worse for calling me a kid!  
**Inigo** : _That’s_ what you’re mad about? Just because I called you a kid?  
**Morgan** : Of course I’m mad! You’d probably be mad too if someone your age called you a kid! People sometimes mistake me for being younger than I actually am!  
**Inigo** : (Well, given that happy-go-lucky and innocent attitude, I can see why…)  
**Morgan** : If you have something to say to me, spit it out now!  
**Inigo** : Oh, erm… well, I guess I should apologize to you, it was rather rude. I’m really sorry about that, Morgan.  
**Morgan** : Are you being sincere with me, mister?  
**Inigo** : Of course I am! Do these eyes lie to you?  
**Morgan** : … Alright, I accept your apology. Hey Inigo, where were you headed earlier, when you were muttering to yourself about “hiding”?  
**Inigo** : Oh gods you heard that? Uh, well I was… just…  
**Morgan** : Yeees?  
**Inigo** : Going on a… a stroll! Yes, I was going to go find a nice quiet road and walk around a bit!  
**Morgan** : So why are you lying to me now? Looks like someone wants another friendly “surprise” from a little friend, hm?  
**Inigo** : Gods, anything but that!  
**Morgan** : Is it some kind of secret?  
**Inigo** : Yes, and you’re not invited, farewell!  
**Morgan** : Inigo-hey! Wait! Grr, he sure runs away quickly. Wonder if he got practice from all of those women he angers.  
  
  
A Support  
**Inigo** : Now for the next step … Let’s see, a twirl? No, a step here… hmm, maybe I need to rethink this last part.  
**Morgan** : …Wow.  
**Inigo** : AGH! Morgan- how?!  
**Morgan** : Er, well, I followed you here.  
**Inigo** : Not _HOW_ you got there, how long have you _BEEN_ there?! _How long Morgan_?!  
**Morgan** : Eek! I… I don’t remember! I was following you because of your “secret”. Then you started dancing and I… lost track of time, I guess. I didn’t know you even danced. Please lower your voice, it's scaring me!  
**Inigo** : Yeah, well that makes everything a lot less embarrassing for me! I could just die right now!  
**Morgan** : Still, your dance-  
**Inigo** : What was that? Say that a bit louder, I don’t think the people at camp heard you!  
**Morgan** : What’s there to be ashamed about? I thought that was a beautiful dance!  
**Inigo** : *Sigh* To you, probably. I don’t like people watching me practice. Comparing it to my mother’s, it’s complete slop.  
**Morgan** : You’re kidding right? It wasn’t slop, it seemed flawless! … To me.  
**Inigo** : In truth, it’s not. This was the last dance my mother taught me, but she never finished it. She died later on protecting the realm from Risen.  
**Morgan** : Oh gosh, I’m sorry about that Inigo.  
**Inigo** : I envy you at times, Morgan. You don’t remember what happened in the future, you’re starting off with a clean slate. No worries, no deaths, and nothing to weigh your mind down. Almost makes me wish I could get amnesia, start my life anew with a blank mind. Most of the time, you’re smiling like there’s no tomorrow. Me? I can’t do anything but cry and mourn over the future to come.  
**Morgan** : Ha, ha, you flatter me Inigo. I feel the same way about you, except without the whole memory loss thing. There are times where I want to cry out in frustration over my amnesia, why I can’t remember my parents, or what happened before now. However, when I’m with everyone, I can forget that. I can start new memories here, so I’m not sad.  
**Inigo** : Morgan….  
**Morgan** : If you ever feel the need, we can always talk Inigo.  
**Inigo** : Talk?  
**Morgan** : About carrying that weight on your shoulders, that’s what friends do, right?  
**Inigo** : Friends, huh? Well, I suppose so.  
**Morgan** : And friends don’t keep secrets from each other.  
**Inigo** : You’re not going to let that go soon, aren’t you? Well, there’s one tiny thing I want to ask you.  
**Morgan** : What?  
**Inigo** : Would you please, not tell anyone about this? I can barely find a place to practice in peace.  
**Morgan** : Lips sealed, only if you teach me some dance moves in return!  
**Inigo** : *sigh* I guess I can’t get out of this one for free. You certainly drive a hard bargain, Morgan.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, if you want to see me write two other characters interact with one another, hit me up with a message or comment below


End file.
